Oakie Doke
Oakie Doke was a children's television programme that was broadcast from September 1997 until December 1999 on the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TF1,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC. It was produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions and was shown in stop motion animation. The show ran for two series, each containing 13 episodes. Characters * A friendly folk - called Oakie Doke * A Mole family - Mr. Manny, Mrs. Milly, Marcia, Marcus * A Mice family (The Corncrackers) - Albert, Rose, Root, Snoot and Hickory * A Frog family - Moses, Neptune, Abel and Grannie Annie who pushes around a bowl containing two tadpoles, on a pram * A Hedgehog family (The Tickles) - Mrs. Tickle, Lizzie, Libby and Shrimp * A Squirrel family - Rufus, Rain and their baby squirrel called Hazel * Two mischievous gray squirrels - Dave and Denzil who communicate frequently with a cups and string phone. Plot synopsis Oakie Doke was a character who lived in an oak tree. His head was an acorn and an Oak leaf covered his upper body. His skin was a light green and he had distinctive rosy cheeks. He was a friendly character and a well-respected member of the forest. He slides down the slide around his treehouse everyday and his friends includes squirrels, mice, toads, hedgehogs and moles. At the start of the show, one of his friends would ring a bell at the bottom of his tree, which would wake him up. He would then ride a slide that wound round the trunk of the tree to the bottom. The episode then began. On a typical episode, there would be a friend who had an everyday problem in the woods, and Oakie would immediately come to their aid. There was usually a dilemma, but he would help them and was often assisted by his friends from the forest. Many of the problems that arose were a result of the actions of Dave and Denzil who were known to carry actions out without considering the consequences. However, they usually showed some remorse when Oakie later confronted the pair about their behaviour. Towards the end of each episode, after Oakie had helped solve the problem, he would state: "Well, it's like I always say...", followed by a rhyming phrase. This phrase would be in relation to the solution of the problem. This was greeted with approving laughter and applause from whoever was present at the time. Languages are: * English * German * Italian * French * Norwegian * Spanish Oakie Doke's VHS & DVD Releases The Complete Series 1/2 Episodes 1-7 * Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse * Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery * Oakie Doke and the Party * Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake * Oakie Doke and the Hiccups * Oakie Doke and the Hat Hunt * Oakie Doke and the Scooter * Oakie Doke and the Wheelbarrow Nut * Oakie Doke and the Missing Mouse * Oakie Doke and the Little Helpers * Oakie Doke and the Burnt Pizzas * Oakie Doke and the Talking Stone * Oakie Doke and the New Pet * Oakie Doke and the Birthday Surprise The Complete Series 1/2 Episodes 8-13 * Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze * Oakie Doke and the Orchestra * Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt * Oakie Doke and the Monster * Oakie Doke and the Jam Puddle * Oakie Doke and the Wishing Well * Oakie Doke and the Runaway Bowls * Oakie Doke and the Oakie Hollows Fete * Oakie Doke and the Helpful Mouse * Oakie Doke and the Go Kart Race * Oakie Doke and the Messy Day * Oakie Doke and the Shooting Star Oakie Doke (VHS) * Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse * Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery * Oakie Doke and the Party * Oakie Doke and the Scooter * Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt Repeats Oakie Doke has been shown on BBC1 and BBC2 several times in the 1990's and 2000's, CBBC on Choice premiered Oakie Doke on Saturday January 22nd 2000 at 7.20am and 10.20am and was shown every day for 5 weeks until Friday 25th February 2000. It returned in a weekday only slot from Monday 31st July 2000 - Friday 1st September 2000. It continued to be broadcast on weekdays from Tuesday 16th January 2001 - Tuesday 20th February 2001 at 9.20am, 12.20pm, 3.20pm and 6.20pm and the final run was a weekend run from Saturday 30th June 2001 - Saturday 29th September 2001 at 7.20am, 10.20am, 1.20pm and 4.20pm. Oakie Doke has been repeated on CBeebies and Nick Jr. from 2002-2003. Category:Cbeebies Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Animated series Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:1990s Shows Category:1995 television show debuts Category:1997 television show endings